He can't resist
by supernatural-lover999
Summary: A winchester sisfic, Sam has a twin called Anna. together, the three Winchester siblings travel all across America fighting demons, ghosts and anything that goes bump in the night. But enter Castiel and his memories, his memories of his times with the female Winchester that he began to fall in love with... Castiel/OC Cas/OC! rated M! sisfic! castielxOC Please R AND R!


Disclaimer: supernatural is not mine, it belongs to Eric kripke, the writers and producers and the amazing actors!

So, this is my first story EVER, and your feedback and support are very welcome!

Before Castiel knew what he was doing, he had already leant down and pulled Anna close to him, capturing her surprised lips on his. One hand was resting on her waist, his fingers caressing her side and the other was tangled in her long blonde hair, feeling the smoothness and smelling the tropical shampoo she had used earlier. He knew this was wrong, an angel couldn't fall for a human, it could only end in disaster but that was the farthest thing from his mind at that time – all he could think about was her warm body pressed against his and the feel of her soft lips.

He realised it only took Anna a few seconds to respond. He felt her press herself even closer to him which allowed him to grip her waist even tighter. One of her hands worked his way into his short hair on the back of his neck, pulling him deeper into the kiss while the other was resting on the side of his face, her thumb above his ear and her other fingers below. He heard her emit a low, desirable moan from the back of her throat which sent him into a frenzy. He pushed her back against the motel wall, forgetting briefly, that she was human and humans could break very easily. He was about to break away, apologise for his roughness but her hands prevented him. She didn't gasp in pain or sound injured at all as her nimble hands began to push his trench coat off his shoulders.

Castiel knew it had gone too far but he didn't seem to have the will power to stop it – and deep within, he didn't want to. He allowed her to push the material off, helping her with the sleeves and throwing his beloved trench coat to the floor without much of a thought. His hands found their way to her hips and his fingers began to, slowly, trace the soft skin underneath, all the while still being glued to her lips.

Castiel didn't know much about what to do but his instinct took over. He felt his hands begin to pull the flimsy, tank top off her body, pushing it up over her chest. She didn't object so Castiel took that as a good sign. She lifted her arms above her head which allowed him to pull her top off completely, leaving her only in a… Castiel had to think of the correct word, bra was it? He glanced at her briefly before he began to kiss her again in a more feverish way. Their bodies were so close together that he could feel her heart racing, strangely enough, the sound comforted him.

Castiel began to feel himself getting hard, a strange feeling that he had never experienced before but it was a good feeling, he summarised, he assumed it was due to the situation he was in with the female Winchester. He gripped the black suit jacket he was also wearing, and before Anna could, he ripped it off so it thudded to the floor though neither one of them was bothered by that.

He felt a tug round his neck and realised that Anna was removing the blue tie he had always worn, desperately untying it and throwing it to the floor. Castiel felt a low groan trying to escape his throat, the sound building up as he felt Anna's soft skin pressed against his, the curve of her breasts touching his own chest and he couldn't hold in the sound any longer. He groaned against her lips, and felt himself gently thrusting his hips forward, pushing her further against the wall. He felt his tongue move forward, entering her mouth and dancing with hers – the feeling excited him.

"Cas" She breathed, and he felt her heart rate increase every second, her skin getting all the more warmer and her grip on his body tighten. He felt her push him back slightly but still kept her body pressed against his. Castiel was confused. Did she want him to stop? Did he hurt her? Did she need some air? Castiel didn't know but he soon felt his legs hit the side of the bed and collapsed back onto it. He saw Anna climb on top of him, straddling his hips as she leant down and attacked his lips once more, Castiel could feel the passion. He felt her hands rip his shirt open, the action causing a few of the buttons to break off. Her hands moved from his stomach to his chest, finally landing on the back of his neck as she very gently grinded against him, that move causing fireworks to explode in Castiel's mind.

Castiel raised his hands and tangled them in her hair as he kissed her, keeping her lips firmly locked on his. He felt his need growing for her, his body aching for her. He wondered if this was what it was like to be human. He rolled over so Anna was underneath him, careful to support his weight as he didn't want to crush her. Her legs were pressed on either side of his hips, practically locking him in position.

It didn't take them long to undress one another, their clothes being thrown all over the motel room. It briefly crossed Castiel's mind that her brothers would be returning soon but the thought was pushed from his mind when he felt Anna's skin pressed against his, her tanned skinned contrasting against his own. When Castiel had removed all his clothing and he felt Anna remove her under garments he surprised, even himself, by rolling on top of her, meeting her lips once more in a sensual kiss.

"Cas, maybe you should use a condom?" She suggested quietly between the feverish kisses they were giving one another. Castiel opened his eyes, lust evident on his facial features though he felt himself frowning at Anna's suggestion. He was sure he had heard that term before though he didn't understand what that item was used for; he had never known one of them before. He saw Anna smile knowingly as a quick chuckle escaped her lips. He felt her lean sideways slightly and he pushed himself right up onto his arms so they were supporting all of his weight, though he didn't need help with that, he was an angel after all. She collapsed back onto the mattress, holding something small in her hand. She bit her lip and stared at him dead in the eye as her hands moved downwards, clutching the item in her hands tightly.

He felt her touch him which sent jolts of electricity running through his body. He looked at her, panicked, but all she did was smile and reach out to touch the side of his face with one of her hands.

"Trust me" She whispered, her hand going still. Castiel carried on staring at her, her warm vibrant crystal blue eyes sparkling in the semi darkness of the room. He gulped back the dryness of his throat and felt himself nodding slowly – he would always trust her. She stroked the side of his cheek with her thumb and Castiel felt her nimble fingers slowly moving up his member, putting something on top of it. Oddly enough, the feeling reminded Castiel of putting a pair of socks on. He felt his eyes begin to roll in the back of his head and a groan building up in his throat at the feel of what she was doing. It was over as soon as it had started and he peeled his eyes open to look down at her, confused, his head slowly tilting to the side, a sight of disappointment etched on his face.

She smiled a smile that sent flutters in Castiel's stomach. Without warning he leant down once again and kissed her, his hands placed on either side of her shoulders to support his weight. His body was pressed against hers so he could feel her heart skip a beat before rapidly increasing like she was running a marathon. Her hands wound their way round his neck before she began to slide her hands down his spine, leaving goose bumps in its wake. His lips were still attached to hers as he, very slowly, moved his hips forward, successfully sliding into her. He heard her moan, adjusting her body underneath his to get comfortable. Castiel felt himself breathing heavily before they had even got started.

Castiel shook his head, pulling himself from the daydream. It would do no good to ponder over what had happened, especially now. He needed to put his plan into action over opening purgatory and using those souls to defeat Raphael, he shouldn't get distracted by a human girl. But as soon as he thought that that was all he could think about, Anna's soft lips, her slow sensual touches, her laugh that made him want to smile. He knew it was forbidden, it was one of the worst things that could happen but he felt himself needing it more, wanting it even.

Ever since the Winchesters had entered his life his whole world was turned upside down, for better thought, he summarised. Three humans, fighting together, and helping to save the world. Before that, Castiel never thought such a feat was possible. But then again, he thought with a dry chuckle, he never thought he would fall in love with a girl, a Winchester no less.

He felt himself remembering, remembering everything…

So, I don't know if this idea is great or not, I thought it was but that's just me LOL! So would you lovely people like me to continue?


End file.
